


Misadventures in Kryptonite

by SimiZorEl1995



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Kryptonite, Other, Pink Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiZorEl1995/pseuds/SimiZorEl1995
Summary: This is a series of connected one-shots but set after Crisis with a few things either ignored or changed. This mostly Kara being effected by Kryptonite but I will have others. I hope you enjoy this humorous series!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Red K: Drunk Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. This is after Crisis and will ignore some things. Example: Lena being beyond oblivious to Kara being Supergirl ("I flew here…on a bus." Seriously?), Alex and Maggie breakup (I love Kelly and I'm actually contemplating adding her to Sanvers. She would definitely balance them), Kara/Mon-El ever being a romantic thing (emphasis on romantic), and you get the idea. Do not read and Drink.

Kara was flying on her way to visit her cousin, Kal-El, at the Fortress of Solitude. After discussing their encounters with Synthetic Red Kryptonite and others, Kal-El had told her about the other kinds of Kryptonite she had yet to see. Specifically, Non-Synthetic Red Kryptonite. Although, I'm still curious as to why he was blushing so bad when he told me about Pink Kryptonite, she thought.

Because of both her and Kal's own exposure to it, he wanted to test their reactions to it in a safe location away from people. "The effects of Synthetic Kryptonite, because of how it is made, are usually the same. We become a dark version of ourselves or it is a weaker version of Green Kryptonite. Non-Synthetic Red Kryptonite, on the other hand, is unpredictable and no two shards of it are alike. Although, after being exposed to a shard of RK, Synthetic or not, you become immune to that shard once the effects wear off," he had explained to her. The only problem was preventing one of them from being exposed as well while testing, but she had finally solved that by getting Brainy to fix up one of the Kryptonite shields they had confiscated from the Fort Rozz Kryptonians during her "rookie days" as Maggie would call them.

Now, we can test the Kryptonite, Kara thought as she landed in the Fortress. "Here you go, Kal. This is one of the shields I told you about when we discussed the Fort Rozzians. Brainy managed to fix one up for us," she said as she handed him the shield. Clark took the shield and put it on. "Now, we can begin testing. We're only doing one shard per test for obvious reasons," he spoke.

He guided Kara to where he had the shards of the RK encased in lead containers. "Are you ready?" Clark asked. She nodded and he slowly opened the first container. The glow of the RK, immediately, began spreading throughout the room.

The moment it hit Kara, she felt strangely giddy, light headed, and more than a little off balanced. "Kara?" Clark spoke. She grinned widely and tried to step back only to stumble and fall on her butt. "Kara!" Her cousin said in alarm as he quickly closed the RK box and rushed to check on her.

Kara sat on the floor giggling as Clark asked her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" She smiled up at him and said with a slur in her voice. "I'm Hic Fine, Kal! Per-hic-fectly fine!" He paled as he realized what the RK did to her. Oh Shit! I got Kara drunk with Red Kryptonite! Alex is going to kill me! He turned to quickly grab his phone to call Alex, who knew about their tests, but as he did Kara flew off.

"Hello?" Alex answered a few seconds later. "Alex, It's Clark. There's a slight problem," he said nervously. "What happened to Kara?" she growled at him. He gulped and quickly explained the situation. Alex sighed. "I'm on my way. You go find her before she gets into trouble." Clark quickly agreed, hung up, and flew off to find Kara.

It wasn't longer before he found her at an empty bomb range with various old construction vehicles scattered about. As he landed, his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was Kara, still drunk, picking a fight…..with an excavator and losing. Clark wasn't sure whether to stop her or laugh.

"Come hic on, you freaking hic yellow ass-hat!" She yelled as she sloppily punched the scoop only for it to swing right back around and knock her over. She stood back up and stumbled giving her opponent a glare. Clark watched as this happened several times before Alex, along with Maggie and some back-up, arrived on the scene.

Alex, Maggie, and their back-up all stood there for several minutes watching with him before Alex fell out laughing, while Maggie looked highly amused. Once she stopped laughing so hard her sides hurt, Alex yelled to her sister. "Come on, Kara. Kick its ass already!"

"Yeah! Come on, Little Danvers," came the shout from Maggie.

Kara, hearing her big sister and having had enough of losing, grabbed the excavator by the scoop and threw it. She turned around grinning and said triumphantly. "I win!" Then, she passed out. Alex sighed, shook her head, and processed to put Kara on the chopper they had arrived in.

After she made sure her sister was secure, she turn to Clark and said. "If she wakes up with a hangover, you're picking up supplies for her." Clark nodded and watched as they all left.

Just as he prepared to fly home, Wham! The excavator landed directly behind him.


	2. Pink Kryptonite: Kara gets the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special request from one of my reviewers (this was a few years ago when I originally posted this), which I am open to and will do my best with. For those who don't know Pink Kryptonite (creation of DC revived by iFlipForRizzles) makes Kryptonians gay. What happens if said Kryptonian was already gay?

Kara was wandering around the Fortress of Solitude while waiting for her cousin, Kal, to start their next RK test. Their first test was a few weeks ago with it resulting in her drunk and waking up the next morning with her first hangover. I will never understand why people purposely get that drunk, she thought as she shuddered at the memory.

As she shuddered, she lost her balance and knocked into a container much like the RK boxes but not as tightly sealed causing it to fall. "Oh no!" Kara yelped as she quickly picked it up and put it back on the stand it was on.

Just as she finished, she got a text from Kal saying he couldn't make it so the test was canceled for today. Sighing, Kara left the fortress and flew home. As she left, she never noticed that the lid to the box had opened just enough for a pink glow to leak out nor did she just said pink glow touching her.

It was late when Kara arrived home so she grabbed some leftover pizza (shock!) and went to bed after texting Alex that she was home. I wonder what was in that box, she thought before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Kara woke up and was just getting ready to get dressed in one of her usual mild-mannered outfits when she spotted an outfit Alex had gotten her. It was a simple white long-sleeve button-up, plain black slacks, a vest, and mid-calf high black boot. Attached to the vest, was the pocket watch her sister gave her for her birthday.

"Hmm, I wonder if Kate will like this outfit," She mumbled to herself. 'Wait where'd that come from. I mean sure I like girls and have a bit (read: huge) of a crush on her but still.'

Kara had had a crush on Kate since they first met. Add in that Kate knew her secret because of Kate's first Crossover and along with her good looks and personality, Kara was smitten. Kara shook her head, got dressed in the new outfit, and left to meet up with Kate.

As soon as she arrived at Noonan's, Kara looked around hoping to spot Kate but was disappointed that she hadn't arrived yet. Kara shook her head. 'Seriously, what is going on with me? All morning I've been thinking of Kate. I'm normally not this bad even at my worst.' Shrugging with a sigh, Kara got her order and found a table.

It wasn't until around 30 minutes later, that she saw Kate. Just as she was getting ready to text her, she heard a nearly silent gasp. Turning around, she saw Kate standing near her looking at her with a noticeable blush on her face. "Wow Kara! You look amazing!" Kate said, still blushing, with her usual flirtatious smirk.

Kara stuttered and blush, more so than usual as she tried to come up with a reply but all that came out was. "Will you go on a date with me?" Kara and Kate both froze. "I-I mean, you know, i-if you want too. If you don't that's fi—," Kara stuttered nervously before Kate put her hand on her mouth and said. "Tonight. My place. 8 o'clock sharp." After that Kate left but not before kissing her on the cheek.

Holy shit! I just ask Kate out on a date! Hopefully Alex will help me, Kara thought as she left for lunch as her mind kept drifting back to the kiss.

Meanwhile at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman had just arrived to check on things when he noticed the alarm for the Kryptonite boxes was flashing. Swiftly putting on the Kryptonite shield, He went to see which box it was. He quickly noticed the PK box was slightly open and rushed to close it.

After he resealed the box, he went to check the security cameras. He knew the only way it could have opened was if Kara had knocked into it. Sure enough, she had. His last thought as he went home was, 'Maybe now she will finally ask Kate out.'


	3. Author Notes

Heya readers!

My stupid self deleted the previous Author Note before writing down the suggestions, and name of the person, giving to me for this short series. To the person in question, please comment again on the first or second chapter.

-Simi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Be prepared! I have new colors of Kryptonite in the works. So, far I have Purple K and Fuchsia K. I'm working on Orange, Brown, Turquoise, Topaz, Crystal, Platinum, and Maroon Kryptonite. If you have any suggestions for effects, please PM me. I will make sure you are credited! However, I do have a few rules. 1. Nothing gross like athletes foot, farts, or things of that nature. 2. Nothing M or beyond rated. 3. Nothing creepy or horror related. 4. Must be funny as hell. 5. Keep in mind that this is mostly Supergirl but I will occasionally have Kal-El play victim. 6. Some forms of Kryptonite can effect Non-Kryptonians.


End file.
